tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether Ores
This mod has been reported to cause servers to crash at startup, therefore, some servers may not have the mod installed. This occurs because the mod was compiled with JDK 7. Install Java 7 if you want to use this mod for your server. This is a fairly basic mod. It makes the ores Coal, Diamond, Gold, Iron, Lapis Lazuli, Redstone, Copper and Tin spawn in the Nether so that you have a reason to go there. These can make you quite rich, but beware, the zombie pigmen don't take too kindly to people stealing their resources (or you remodeling your house), and they will become hostile if they are near you when you mine them. If there are no zombie pigmen near you, each pigman from then until you leave the nether will have a chance of being hostile to you. Obviously retaliation will make all nearby pigmen hostile as well. Ages of being exposed to the hostile environment of the Nether have left these ores somewhat unstable; sometimes they explode when you mine them, touch them, step on them, or when exposed to fire, other explosions and on rare cases, spontaneously combust when exposed to air. Because of their explosive nature on collision with the player, it is best to watch your step when traversing the nether. There is also a great danger of falling into lava because of the strange land and sudden drops in the nether. Once you harvest one of these, you can either smelt it in any furnace or put it into a Macerator. Nether iron ore gets you an iron ore block, nether redstone gets you redstone dust, etc. However, a Macerator will give you two coal, copper ore, tin ore, or diamonds for one of their respective nether ores. It is also supposed to give four iron dust or gold dust for a nether iron ore or nether gold ore, and the dust can then be smelted into ingots. Note: The Nether Diamond Ore seems to be much more common than in the overworld. Since a Diamond tipped Mining Drill mines through netherack virtually instantly, bringing one of those, a LapPack, and a Tier 3 Divining Rod will yield an extremely large number of Diamond ores - each of which can be macerated into two diamonds. Even a short 5-10 minute trip can easily yield over a stack of diamonds. An Alchemy Bag or Ender Pouch is strongly recommended, due to exploding ores. Also note that using a Black Hole Band in conjunction with an Alchemy bag will allow you to mine ores from the edge of your reach - out of range of the explosion - but still able to pick up the ores. This is arguably a better method of gaining EMC materials than using a Black hole band, Alchemy Bag, and a Jetpack to easily collect a large amount of glowstone. Use with the Macerator The following is an output table for when a Nether Ore is macerated - Depth ranges The following is an output table for what depth ranges you may find Nether Ore - Bugs *Nether Iron and Nether Gold will not work in a Macerator in Multiplayer. Trivia *Zombie-pigmen will not be angered at the player if they mine the ore with a Mining Laser *Unlike normal ores, nether ores can be destroyed by Ghast fireballs. Category:PC's Mods